


The Sweetness of a Life at Sea

by SweetSorcery



Category: Hornblower (TV)
Genre: 1700s, Age of Sail, First Kiss, First Time, French Revolution, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Napoleonic Wars, Romance, Threesome, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-31
Updated: 2009-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-05 13:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSorcery/pseuds/SweetSorcery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Muzillac, there are a number of lessons for Horatio, and two willing teachers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweetness of a Life at Sea

_Lieutenant Hornblower,  
You are requested to join the Earl of Edrington and myself for dinner this evening in my quarters.  
Captain Sir Edward Pellew_

Horatio held the neatly written note in a trembling hand, frowning. There was no indication whether the dinner was a private, informal one, or whether it was part of the officers' debriefing. All thoughts of the Muzillac mission brought a lump to Horatio's throat, and he sincerely hoped it was not about that.

Captain Pellew's earlier words still rang in his ears and, he was sure, would continue to do so for the rest of his naval career. He took everything the man said to heart. The captain had spoken of their duties as officers of His Majesty's Navy, and of their need to be a source of inspiration to the men.

Horatio's sole source of inspiration was Captain Pellew himself. Not that he would commit the grievous mistake of showing the true extent of his admiration. The trembling in Horatio's hand increased. As much as he felt delighted and honoured when invited to dine with the captain, he feared such occasions more than he would fear to be sent into battle with half a dozen French frigates on his own. What if his eyes were to linger too long or some inappropriate words were to escape his lips? And what if such a disgrace should occur before the mocking eyes of the Earl of Edrington?

Well, he would die of misery and shame on the spot, so perhaps there was no use in worrying. What did worry him was his lack of suitable attire. The mission had left his newly purchased uniform in tatters, and while he had already set the ship's steward to mending and cleaning duties on his coat and breeches, his shirt was quite beyond repair.

Archie was the logical man to talk to, but it soon turned out that Archie's sole spare shirt was not only also in need of mending, but a miserable fit on Horatio's taller, leaner body.

"Why do you not ask His Lordship, Horatio?" Archie jested. "I imagine he travels with a dozen spare shirts of the finest quality at all times."

Horatio gave him a suitably withering look. "Ask my fellow dinner guest to furnish my wardrobe? I would never live it down, Archie."

Archie grew serious. "I believe you might find him more accommodating than you expect."

Horatio looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"I know you were distracted in Muzillac, but the major was most concerned about you, Horatio. Simply ask him. I feel sure he would not mind." With a quirk of a smile, he added, "Besides, you cannot call upon the captain bare-chested."

"Archie!" Horatio flushed bright red. But he eventually had to give in to reason and agree that there was no one he could ask about the matter except Major Edrington.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

He visited the major's cabin right away before embarrassment would get the better of him and, after standing in front of the door indecisively for some minutes, was surprised to find it opened to him.

"Ah, Mr Hornblower. I thought there was someone there. I could all but hear you thinking inside my cabin. How may I help you?" The earl's manner was pleasant, and he looked amused. He was dressed immaculately, of course, and Horatio felt that much worse in his own old midshipman's uniform.

"Forgive me, my Lord. I..." He cleared his throat nervously.

"Won't you come inside, Mr Hornblower? Whatever it is, I feel certain it is better discussed in private. Most matters are." He stepped aside and let Horatio pass.

"Thank you, my Lord. And indeed, it is a somewhat personal matter."

The earl smirked. "Is it really?" He grew serious, and his eyes softened. "Are you well, by the way?"

Horatio was so surprised by the question, he stared wide-eyed, then muttered, "Yes, thank you, my Lord. I am."

"I am relieved to hear it." The earl offered a chair and took a seat as well.

Horatio sat on the edge of his own chair, deciding to come to the point. "You have no doubt received Captain Pellew's dinner invitation already, my Lord?"

"I have. A few minutes ago." The earl smiled.

"I am uncertain how to ask..."

"Simply ask, Mr Hornblower. It cannot possibly be so grave a matter, can it?"

Horatio felt rather foolish. "No, I suppose not." He considered his words. "My Lord, I find myself in something of a dilemma. I cannot appear in the captain's quarters attired in anything less than an immaculate uniform, but alas..." He looked down at himself self-consciously.

"I see the problem." The Earl of Edrington raised an elegant brow. "You are newly commissioned?" he asked tactfully.

"I am indeed." Horatio felt that tact should be rewarded with candour. "I fear I have no spare uniform. And while my jacket and breeches are being repaired at this moment, my shirt..."

"Is woefully inadequate for dining with the captain," the earl finished for him. "You are of course free to borrow anything of mine you might wish, Mr Hornblower. There is no need for embarrassment about such a trifle after all we have been through together these past days, is there?"

The smile Horatio faced was the most sincere one he had yet seen on the earl's face, and he could not help but return it. "No, my Lord. But thank you all the same."

"You are most welcome, Mr Hornblower." The Earl of Edrington rose and crossed to his chest, where he retrieved a bundle of neatly folded shirts. He picked up the topmost, inspected it, and held it out to Horatio. "I think this will do. It has not been worn more than once or twice."

Horatio hurriedly assured him that there was no need to waste a new shirt on him.

The earl's face was stern when he said, "Mr Hornblower. I do not consider anything given to a friend a waste. And we are friends now, are we not?" There was nothing but earnestness in his eyes when he made his offer.

Horatio could not possibly reject it, nor did he wish to. "I would be honoured, Lord Edrington, to call you my friend."

"Excellent. Then do _me_ the honour of accepting my gift."

Horatio felt it his duty to protest, but the shirt - it was of the finest linen he had ever seen, and he suspected it cost as much as the entire eleven pound uniform he had all but ruined - was pressed into his reluctant arms.

"I shall be greatly offended if you deny such a simple offering," the Earl of Edrington declared. "It is little enough."

Horatio bit his lips to not elaborate on how this simple gift was probably now one of his most valuable possessions, and instead accepted it graciously. For the sake of friendship.

"Good. I am certain it will fit, but would you care to try it on?" the earl asked. His dark eyes slowly travelled up and down Horatio's body until the young lieutenant felt quite confusingly awkward.

"It will fit, my Lord, I am certain," Horatio muttered, wide-eyed. He wondered why this man was always able to fluster him. No one else but Captain Pellew himself had ever done so.

"Yes." A quick smile. "Tell me, Mr Hornblower. At what time does the captain usually dine?"

"At eight bells, my Lord. That is..." Horatio was about to elaborate, but was interrupted.

"I'm aware of time-keeping procedures at sea. My favourite uncle was a Navy man through and through."

"I see." Horatio smiled. "Well, I shall see you in the captain's quarters, my Lord. And again, thank you for the shirt."

They said their farewells at the door, and Horatio retreated to his own accommodations both considerably enriched and considerably confounded by their aristocratic passenger.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Eight o'clock that night saw Horatio and the Earl of Edrington arriving at the captain's quarters within seconds of one another.

"Good evening, Mr Hornblower." There was no mention of Horatio's attire, but it appeared to meet with the earl's approval, if the quirked brow was any indication.

Horatio promptly blushed. "Good evening, my Lord."

The Earl of Edrington gestured to the door. "After you."

Horatio nodded and raised his hand to knock.

"Enter!" came Captain Pellew's voice from inside.

They stepped through the doorway, removing their hats as they entered.

"Good evening, Gentlemen." Captain Pellew was standing beside the large dining table, which was decked out in finery and laden with food, carafes of wine and a number of candles in silver holders.

"Good evening, sir. And thank you for the invitation." Horatio gave a slight bow.

The Earl of Edrington walked up beside him. "Yes, Captain Pellew. Very gracious of you. Good evening."

"My pleasure. Please, be seated." The Captain took his own seat at the head of the table, and the two officers sat to his left and right respectively, their settings having been placed close to the Captain's own, rather than further down the length of the table.

The captain gave Horatio an assessing look and smiled. "Your usual resourceful self I see, Mr Hornblower."

Horatio gaped, then realized what the captain was referring to while not wishing to draw the earl's attention to it. He appreciated his tact. "Yes, thank you, sir."

The Earl of Edrington smirked, splaying his napkin across his lap.

"I hope you both like duck? I've had to all but wrestle it from Doughty's clutches, but assured him that the occasion justified it," the captain declared cheerfully.

Horatio considered asking why the occasion was so special, but bit his lip.

"Duck would be very fine indeed, Captain Pellew," the Earl of Edrington said. He seemed unsurprised by the absence of the captain's steward, and was happy to help himself to the carved poultry when Pellew indicated that he do so.

Horatio himself was somewhat surprised, never yet having been at table with the captain without the trusted Doughty's presence hovering nearby. Even so, he accepted the dish of meat when it was passed to him by his fellow guest.

They helped themselves to the delicate gravy, potatoes cooked to perfection, and the most tender of green beans, and began to eat.

Captain Pellew watched his guests for a moment, making sure they had everything they might require. "Mr Hornblower, I trust the men are all well and settled back in after their ordeal?"

Horatio lowered his head, trying hard not to think of the half dozen men they had lost at Quiberon Bay. "Aye, captain. All is well."

"Good. I am glad to hear it." The captain likewise did not mention them. They had talked about the mission on Hornblower's return, and he had no desire to go into what his favourite officer could not have prevented. "And yourself?"

"I too am well, captain." Horatio met his eyes for an instant, and had to fight to suppress the urge to cry once more. The warmth and compassion directed at him from his captain's soft dark eyes was almost more than he could bear.

Thankfully, the captain averted his gaze to address the Earl of Edrington. "I have not sufficiently thanked you yet, my Lord."

The earl dabbed at his mouth with the corner of his napkin. "Captain Pellew?"

"For helping to see to the safe return of my best young officer." He deliberately avoided looking at Hornblower when he said those words, knowing the man would be flustered. "And the good men of my crew, of course. I feel that you and Mr Hornblower make a formidable team, sir. On land or at sea."

The Earl of Edrington smiled graciously, his delight at the words expressed fully only by the way his eyes lit up. "Captain Pellew, the mission may have been doomed from its conception," he began in his refined, measured voice. "But whether towards victory or defeat, I can only pray that any officer should find himself lucky enough to fight with a man like your Lt. Hornblower at his side, and supported by a crew as reliable as yours." He bowed his head slightly.

Horatio was prevented from crawling under the table only by a sense of decorum and shame. "I... uh..."

"No false modesty, Mr Hornblower. I have told you so before," Captain Pellew chided before Horatio could even begin. "You are a lieutenant now, and I fear as you progress up through the ranks, men will continue to heap praise upon you, like it or no."

The Earl of Edrington smiled at a gulping Horatio, while the captain continued undeterred. "You might as well get used to it, man."

"I..."

"'Aye sir' would be sufficient," Captain Pellew suggested.

"I... Aye, sir," Horatio stammered.

The earl chuckled, and so did the captain. And finally, Horatio relaxed sufficiently to join in.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

After dinner, the captain passed a decanter of port to Horatio on his left, who then passed it across the table to the earl. When all glasses were filled, Captain Pellew took his own up, rose, and walked to the stern window. It was open, allowing the scent of the sea to drift in on a cool evening breeze. He sat down on the bench beneath the window and looked at his guests.

"Would you care to join me, Gentlemen? I find the night breeze especially refreshing after a good meal."

"Certainly, captain," said Major Edrington, walking towards him bearing his own glass.

Horatio followed suit. When he reached the window, the captain was positioned sideways on the bench, his left thigh resting on it, buckled shoe across his right knee. The Earl of Edrington sat some small distance away from him, turned to face him, long legs elegantly crossed.

"Please, Mr Hornblower." Captain Pellew indicated the small space between them. "Have a seat."

Horatio thought there was hardly enough room for him. But he did as he was told, sitting stiffly between the two men, who looked quite relaxed indeed.

"Are you uncomfortable, Mr Hornblower?" the major enquired.

"No, of course not, my Lord," Horatio assured quickly. Too quickly.

Captain Pellew smiled. "There is no need, Mr Hornblower." He took a sip from his port. "Do you remember what I told you this afternoon?"

Horatio looked at him with wide eyes. "I do, sir." He added in a whisper, "Every single word."

The captain's eyes grew soft, holding Horatio's. "Yes. I know you take it to heart when I speak to you of duty and honour."

"I take everything you say to heart, captain," Horatio hurried to say, then immediately hoped he was not being too frank.

"Do you?" the captain smirked. "That is well. Then take this to heart also. There are times when our duties remain outside our quarters. Times when the men follow their own pursuits below decks, and are not in need of our example. Times, Mr Hornblower, when the bitter brew of our life at sea demands a retreat into some peace and rest." He sipped more port, then stood the glass on the floor beside his foot. His voice was deep and imploring when he continued, "Times when the taste of tears needs to be sweetened with honey."

"Sir?" Horatio murmured, certain he had never seen the captain's eyes lingering on his own for such a long time. He felt too warm, as if standing before a door behind which a fire roared.

"Yes, Horatio. Sweetened." Captain Pellew took the glass from Horatio's trembling fingers before it could spill, and placed it on the wood beside his own, never averting his eyes. Then he raised his hand and touched it gently to Horatio's cheek.

Horatio gasped. His head was swimming, and he might have thought the scene a port-induced illusion, except that he had barely drunk any of it and could not deny the very real warmth of the palm on his cheek. All at once, he knew the true extent of his admiration for his captain. Had he not been seated, he might have fainted.

"Captain?" he whispered.

Captain Pellew smiled at him, aware that his own hand on the lad's cheek was far from steady. "Did I make myself clear, Horatio?"

"I... think so, sir."

"You only think so, eh?" the captain chided in jest. "Well, I had better clarify my meaning." And he leaned forward to press his mouth to Horatio's parted lips, his hand pushing into soft curls and cupping the back of Horatio's head.

Horatio returned the pressure of lips on lips by pure instinct, surprise immediately washed away by sheer exhilaration. The hand in his hair was warm, hot even. The captain's hand... the captain's mouth on his own! The thought threatened to unravel Horatio fibre by fibre. He did not know how long the kiss lasted, only that by the time his lips were released, he knew for the first time in his life what sweetness truly meant. What... love meant.

"Sir..." he sighed.

"Edward," the captain whispered. "While we are alone." A smile. "Almost alone."

Horatio - regaining his senses - all at once realized that what had just occurred had been witnessed by the Earl of Edrington himself. He turned to look over his shoulder, the captain's hand now resting on his side, and found deep brown eyes positively aflame and all composure utterly gone from the earl's face.

"Oh!" Horatio gasped.

"Oh indeed," the earl agreed, his voice deep and husky with arousal.

Horatio was at a loss, and so, for a moment, was the Earl of Edrington.

Thankfully, Captain Pellew regained his bearings, taking charge of the situation. "You are probably aware of this, Horatio, but His Lordship's admiration of you is not limited to your skills in battle and your bravery."

Horatio gazed at him. "Sir?"

The captain raised an eyebrow.

"Forgive me." Horatio ducked his head. "Edward. You mean to say that..."

"Allow me to explain myself, Mr Hornblower," the Earl of Edrington interjected, his voice far from steady. "I fear I committed quite a faux-pas when I visited your captain earlier to congratulate him on _his_ lieutenant. I may have made implications."

"About?" Horatio asked.

Captain Pellew smiled. "A relationship beyond that of a captain and one of his officers, my dear. My unforgivably obvious delight at your safe return and gratitude to the major might have been at fault."

Horatio smiled at him, taking no pains to hide his feelings about this.

"I must admit to having taken an immediate liking to His Lordship, and I confided in him that it was not for a lack of wishing to be more than your captain." Pellew sighed. "We had a lengthy conversation and found we have much in common."

Blushing, Horatio put everything together. "Ah. Including..." He swallowed. "Me?"

"If you will allow it," the Earl of Edrington said softly. He covered Horatio's hand with his own where it rested on the lieutenant's thigh. "If not," he said with great difficulty. "I will be content to simply be your friend, Mr Hornblower."

After a pause, during which the young officer assessed him, came a soft, "Horatio. And yes, I will allow it."

The earl smiled. "Thank you, Horatio. And my name is Percy. I believe we can dispense with my title."

"A bargain to be sealed properly, I think," Captain Pellew suggested.

Horatio gave him a grateful smile, then turned towards the major, who took him by his shoulders and drew him close, his lips bestowing the softest of kisses to Horatio's. But the softness lasted for a mere breath before the kiss deepened, fuelled by the earl's passion and fanned by Horatio's surrender.

Horatio's lips were parted, his mouth filled with an exploring tongue, and he found himself pressed against the back of the seat. He felt fingers unbuttoning his coat, pulling loose his neck-kerchief and tugging his shirt up from out of his breeches. He moaned into the kiss, moaned again when the captain's hands reached the bare skin of his chest and stomach and began to work on the flap of his breeches. His thighs fell open by pure necessity.

The captain's hand lay on his hardness, squeezing it lightly through linen.

Horatio averted his lips to take a gasp of breath and issue a plea.

Percy's lips were on his neck then, his hands in Horatio's hair, combing through his long curls while his mouth tormented soft skin.

Lips parted and eyes closed, Horatio rested his nape against the edge of the bench, while all his senses were assailed simultaneously. The cool breeze through the window behind him blew his curls about his flushed face, his skin tingled with heat and moisture where his sweat beaded and was lapped up at once - on his neck, his chest, his belly. His nose was filled with the scents of musk and port and fine lavender soap. And it took no more than a few strokes of his captain's hand inside his drawers before the passion showered upon him by the two officers engulfed him and caused him to spill himself with a low groan.

The captain continued to stroke him, then cradled his spent organ tenderly, his mouth breathing soft kisses to Horatio's cheek. "Was that not sweetness indeed, my beauty?" he whispered.

Horatio murmured his agreement, his eyes opening and slowly refocussing.

Percy was gazing at him with gentle affection as he brushed the knuckles of his left hand along Horatio's jaw. "And yet a mere taste of all that it entails."

"There is so much more we could teach you," offered Captain Pellew.

Horatio looked back and forth between the two, a little coyly. "I can think of no two men more eminently suited to teaching." And with a less than saintly smile, he added, "Or any student more willing to be taught."

THE END

  
© and ™ of characters, locations, and some story lines - the estate of C. S. Forester, A &amp; E and possibly other entities; this story was written solely for the entertainment of other fans; no profit is made and no harm or infringement intended.


End file.
